Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations
, Tan: New Vegas Union, Orange: Republic of Arizona, Light Blue: Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, Yellow: Republic of New Mexico, Green: Llano Confederation, Red: Remnants of Caesar's Legion.]] After the bombs fell in 2077, the Navajo and Ute Native American reservations in the Four Corners region of the American Southwest, including parts of New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, and Colorado, were far less affected than the rest of the country, being far from any targets of nuclear attacks. As the United States broke down around them, the tribal governments continued to administer the area, essentially becoming a truly independent country. In an ironic twist of fate, the previously poor region became one of the better off, with minimally irradiated farmland, surviving forests in the Chuska and Sleeping Ute Mountains, as well as numerous intact vehicles and even a few small civilian planes, among other pieces of pre-war technology. With these assets, the region's tribes became relatively wealth, with the regions cities and towns, including Gallup, NM (not originally part of the nation, but joined in the 2090s); Shiprock, NM; Cortez, CO; Teec Nos Pos, AZ; Chinle, AZ; and Window Rock, AZ among others becoming major trading hubs. In 2127, the Ute and Navajo Nations officially unified under a representative democracy known as the Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations or more known as the Ute-Navajo Union or UNU, headquartered at the Intertribal Council in Window Rock, AZ. The UNU remained a major trading stop and a small, but relatively prosperous wasteland nation until the arrival Caesar's Legion in at Tuba City in 2256. The defenses caused heavy casualties, but were eventually overwhelmed. The cities of Holbrook and Winslow fell in 2262, Kayetna in 2263, and Chinle in 2264 each time the UNU military put up a fight against the Legion, causing severe casualties with their heavy defenses and surviving pre-war vehicles, but each time the isolated towns of the UNU were surrounded and conquered one by one in the Legion's divide et impera strategy. After a failed attempt to take the city of Gallup in 2264, the Legion instead marched around the Chuska Mountains and took Shiprock in and Farmington in 2265, followed by Crownpoint later that year and the Cortez-Mancos-Mesa Verde area in 2267. By 2269, only Gallup and Window Rock remained, which fell after a second siege lasting four months. Thanks to a relatively intact radio network and possessing more motor vehicles than other regions, tens of thousands of UNU citizens were able to retreat into the Chuska, Ute, and San Juan Mountains, as well as Mesa Verde and Canyon De Chelly, establishing communities such as Hidden Valley and Narbona in the Chuskas, Park Point and Campground in Mesa Verde, Ute Peak in the Ute Mountains, and Horse Creek in the San Juan Mountains. For these mountain hideouts, they continued the Ute-Navajo War of Liberation, launching raids to seize supplies and attack Legion troop columns, before retreating back into the mountains. During the year 2277, Malpais Legate Joshua Graham ordered Centurion Varus to attempt to attack the settlements in the Chuska Mountains, sending a column of troops up the old road through Narbona Pass. In a repeat of a battle that took place centuries earlier on the same location, the UNU guerillas ambushed and annihilated the Legion forces nearly to a man. After Graham, who escaped execution by blaming the disaster on Varus, who was killed in the ambush, was recalled to the Mojave in the Legion's war with the New California Republic, the bulk of Legion resources were directed away from the UNU insurgency. After the NCR defeated the Legion at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, and launched the NCR Arizona Offensive, culminating in the fall of Nova Roma, the Legion forces in the UNU territory were left leaderless and with little hope of reinforcement. Starting in 2282, the UNU took back their old territory, starting with Window Rock. With the aid of the NCR, who arrived in the region in early 2283, the UNU took back the City of Gallup. After the victory, the Treaty of Gallup was signed, in which the NCR agreed to recognize UNU independence, with the boundaries of the UNU being located at Interstate 40 in the south, an imaginary line extending north from I-40 at Holbrook to the west, US-371 and US-140 in the east, and the old Montezuma County Line in Colorado to the north. The UNU also controls a small eastward "bootheel" containing Mount Taylor, a sacred mountain in their culture. Government The UNU models its government largely after the Navajo Nation of pre-war America, which, like many local governments in the US, was divided into executive, consisting of the President of the UNU, the legislative branch, consisting of the Intertribal Council, and the judicial branch, which include the Supreme Court of the UNU and local courts. The President, as well as representatives in the Intertribal council are elected every four years. Local government is divided into over 100 chapters (individual towns, each of which is divided into six agencies. This system is based on the divisions of the pre-war Navajo Nation, however, the arrangement of these agencies is different from their pre-war counterparts. With the addition of part of the Southern Ute, Ute Mountain, and Hopi Reservations, as well other towns not formerly in the Nation as the agencies were redivided in 2127, and again in 2284 after the liberation from Caesar's Legion and reorganization of the southwest. Agencies Window Rock *Capital: Window Rock (national capital) *Other Major Settlements: Gallup, Fort Defiance, Navajo, Mentmore, Rehoboth, Jamestown, Zuni, Ramah *Population (2290): 58,000 After the 2127 founding of the UNU, the reorganized Window Rock Agency includes parts of what was formerly parts of the old Window Rock and Crownpoint agencies of the pre-war Navajo Nation, as well as the city of Gallup, which joined after the war. The Window Rock Agency straddles the pre-war Arizona-New Mexico border and includes the capital of Window Rock and the largest city in the UNU, Gallup. The agency has roughly rectangular border eastern boundary is located near Jamestown, former New Mexico, located east of Gallup, while the western boundary is located in the Chuska Mountains west of Window Rock. The northern border is a straight line running through Little Water, located about equidistant from Gallup and Shiprock, and the southern border is located along the pre-war McKinley County Line, about 60 kilometers south of Interstate 40. Most the the population of the county live either along Interstate 40 or in Window Rock and the surrounding communities, and is one of the few areas were fledgling industries have taken root in the UNU in the Industrial Revival, though to a much lesser degree than in larger postwar states. Most of the agency is desert, though the higher elevations of the Chuska Mountains and the mesas and extinct volcanoes south of I-40 support some agriculture, as well as large forests of ponderosa pine and Douglas fir which also support forestry. Grants *Capital: Grants *Other Major Settlements: Crownpoint, Laguna, Acoma Pueblo, San Rafael, Thoreau, Milan *Population (2290): 32,000 The Grants Agency is located in the eastern part of the former Crownpoint Agency, with the capital moved to the larger city of Grants after the city joined the UNU in the postwar period. The Agency is located east of the Window Rock Agency and includes the eastern border of the UNU east of Laguna. The northern part of the agency is desert and is sparsely populated, while the south consists of mesas and mountains, including the 11,301-foot tall Mt. Taylor. The pre-war Interstate 40 runs through the south of the agency, and is a major trade route even after the great war. There is also some agriculture and forestry in the higher, wetter mountains. Apart from the prominent peak of Mt. Taylor, the most notable landmark is the extinct volcanic field of El Malpais, which was the source of the name of the Legion Province of Malpais, which encompassed Grants and Window Rock while under Legion occupation from 2269-2283. Shiprock *Capital: Shiprock Chinle (to 2265) *Capital: Chinle Tuba City (to 2256) *Capital: Tuba City Ute Mountain (2127-) *Capital: Cortez Southern Ute (2127-) *Capital: Ignacio Hopi (to 2262) *Capital: West Winslow The Hopi Agency consisted of parts of the land previously held by the pre-war Hopi Native American Nation, which was held within the pre-war Navajo Nation, and before the war, had only about 6000 people. Due to the distance from the bombs, as well as their knowledge of farming in the area, the Hopi Nation population did not significantly decline. In the 2090s, they joined with the larger Navajo Nation in their attempt to create some sort of ordered society in postwar Arizona. As a separate Nation, they, like the late Southern Ute and Ute Mountain Reservations, would be given a separate agency. By the 2200s, the Hopi communities remained, but were isolated, and had less access to the surviving pre-war technologies of more populated areas of the Union. The capital of the Hopi Agency is West Winslow, west of the city of Winslow, and a place that was not originally part of the reservation, but was co-opted after the war. During the invasion by Caesar's Legion, the Hopi, in their well-defended mesatop villages put up a valiant fight, but were ultimately overwhelmed and either killed, enslaved by the Legion, or fled east to the Window Rock area, with some joining other UNU citizens in the insurgency against the Legion. Mogollon (2284-) *Capital: Show Low Economy In the years after the war, the Ute-Navajo Union were relatively prosperous, relying on an economy of trading with settlements in surrounding regions and even as far away as California, as well as traditional dryland farming techniques passed down by the tribes since ancient times. The region also has surviving oil and gas wells, uranium deposits, and coal mines, some of which were eventually brought up and running in the post-war period. The city of Gallup, NM, along the remains of Interstate 40, was a major caravan stop on the route between California and East Coast, which became known as the "Jet Road" as it became responsible for the trafficking of the drug to the east. Because of the small size of the country, the Industrial Revival in the UNU was slower and more limited than in postwar countries such as the New California Republic. Prior to the Legion invasion, they were only barely in Stage 1 of the Revival, only being able to melt down scrap metal, mass produce some crude tools or fasteners such as nails, as well as ammunition, albeit mostly making use of recycled cartridges. These facilities were mostly concentrated in the city of Gallup, located along the major trade route of I-40. After the liberation, a slightly greater level of industrial revival with NCR assistance was achieved, allowing for more efficient mass production of ammunition and the manufacture of simple firearms such as the M3 submachine gun. Like in the pre-Legion period, most industrial production was concentrated in Gallup and to a lesser extent, the capital of Window Rock. Military Main Article: Security Forces of the Union of Ute and Navajo Nations Prior to the Legion invasion, the UNU had a small full-time military force with garrisons in major towns, with the purposes of defending settlements and caravans from raiders, as well as attacking and eliminating raider camps. Because the UNU was far from where the bombs dropped, they have more motor vehicles, mostly civilian pick up trucks armed with machine guns or rocket launchers, but also a few pre-war M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicles and tanks, originally from a New Mexico National Guard unit who joined the Union when it was clear that the US and state governments were no longer functional. The UNU even has a few small planes and helicopters, mostly civilian craft armed with machine guns and improvised bombs and rockets. In addition to these forces, like most wastelanders, practically all of the citizens are armed at least with a weapons such as a pipe gun, hunting rifle, shotgun, or 10mm pistol, allowing most towns to call up a militia capable of outnumbering any raiding parties. After the fall of the major cities to the Legion, the UNU military managed to transport much of their hardware- including some off-road vehicles and even a couple helicopters, into the mountains thanks to warnings from their communications network- largely intact radios in major towns. With this, they were able to fight a guerilla war until they were able to reclaim their territory in the valleys thanks the weakening of the Legion after the NCR Arizona offensive. After the liberation of the UNU with the assistance of the NCR, the UNU received various pieces of military hardware in aid, including 12 M60 Patton tanks and 12 M113 APCs, as well as two Vertibirds and eight light planes, as well as large numbers of small arms, most notably M16-pattern assault rifles and postwar 9mm M3 submachine guns. Military Organization In terms of organization, the professional UNU Security Forces number about 15,000 throughout the entire union, with the largest unit being a brigade, consisting of between 2000-5000 troops. Three brigades exist in the post-liberation UNU, one in the southern region headquartered at Window Rock, one in the central region at Shiprock, and in the north at Cortez. Each brigade is divided into smaller regiments of about 200-500, companies of 80-150, and platoons of 40-60. In general, a city of over 10,000 will have at least 1-2 battalions based there, those of over 5000 will have a one, and important towns of 1000-5000 will host a company of troops. The vast majority of UNU troops are infantry, though three mechanized companies with armored platoons do exist. Full-time UNU security forces can in times of emergency be augmented by police or town guard forces, as well as civilian militias. Foreign Relations New California Republic Prior to the rise of Caesar's Legion, the UNU's relationship with the NCR was primarily one of trade, with long-distance caravans between the NCR and points eastward regularly traveling through UNU territory. After the Legion invasion and the subsequent liberation made possibly by the NCR Arizona Offensive, the New California Republic Defense Force and the UNU fought against the Legion at the Battle of Holbrook and Siege of Gallup. After these victories, the NCR agreed to recognize UNU independence. While the UNU was once again a major trade partner with the NCR, there are those in the UNU that remain bitter towards the NCR, who facilitated the claiming areas that, prior to the rise of Legion, were UNU territory, including the town of Tuba City, former Arizona, into the Republic of Arizona. Llano Confederation The cities of the Llano Confederation were some of the main trading partners in the pre-Legion invasion period of the UNU, with both post-war nations being on the remains of Interstate 40, which became a pre-war trade route. After the war, the reconstituted UNU resumed trade with Llano, and were part of the NCR-led alliance to drive the Legion out of New Mexico. Republic of Arizona The UNU government is generally friendly towards the Republic of Arizona, being a nation create after the NCR liberated Arizona from the Legion, and a major trading partner in the post-Legion period. There are some in the UNU, however, who resent the Arizonans, along with the NCR, for claiming Tuba City, which was controlled by the UNU prior to the Legion invasion. While the UNU received payment in caps and equipment, as well as well as land in the Mogollon Rim as compensation, there are those who consider this insufficient compensation. Republic of New Mexico The Republic of New Mexico was not founded until after the UNU had reasserted their independence, and thus, the UNU's claims are were already established and respected in the creation of the Republic. For this reason, there is less resentment of the Republic of New Mexico than in toward Arizona in the UNU. The Republic of New Mexico is, like other surrounding post-war nations, a major trade partner with the UNU. Caesar's Legion Caesar's Legion is by far the most hated enemy of the UNU, who fought a guerilla war against the Legion occupiers for over a decade before finally liberating their lands with the assistance of the NCR. After their liberation, the UNU continued to be part of the NCR-led anti-Legion alliance and provided to troops and supplies to assist in the liberation of New Mexico, Operation Desert Trident. UNU contributions to Desert Trident were mostly in the northern part of New Mexico, closest to their homeland. Category:Post-War Countries